Bottle dispensers which are set on tables are known. They provide a means, for example, to offer guests small bottles containing alcoholic beverages. In order that the label of the bottles located in the dispenser remains legible, the receptacles can be constructed with only a relatively shallow base. This has the consequence that when the bottle dispensers are rapidly handled, e.g. when clearing off the tables, the bottles can fall out of the bottle dispenser.